Dahvie Vanity: Back To Babyhood
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: Dahvie wants to be a baby again to escape the stress of being a famous singer. But he knows he can't get away with having diapers and other baby stuff around, so he comes up with a plan; Faking bladder control issues so Jayy will put him in diapers himself! WARNING: Has cussing and, obviously, ABDL content. Full warnings inside. BOTDF, Blood On The Dance Floor, Jayy Von Monroe.
1. Phase One

**Phoenix:** Shut the fuck up. I know this is fucked up, but I don't care. There's just NO band related ABDL fanfiction out there, so I'm gonna make the first piece! You already know my drill and shit, so I'm not gonna bother bringing out someone to explain it. But I will make Jinxx get his ass out here and give the warnings.

**Jinxx:** This fanfiction will have spanking of an adult or two on multiple occasions, baby talk, diaper changes, and anything else that would normally come with ABDL content. Enjoy and if you don't like this kind of shit, then please hit the back button on your browser now to save yourself the torture. Enjoy.

**~Start~**

Dahvie sighed as he looked though the photos on Google images. "Why are almost all the damn photos of that Stanley guy? I've already seen enough shit about him!" he muttered before going to DeviantART. "Adult, baby, ABDL." he said to himself as he typed out the words. "There we go!" Dahvie grinned as over a thousand results came back, though everything was fanart. He looked through the pictures with a jealous expression.

"Man, I wish I could just get those things without Jayy knowing..." he said as he stared at a photo of a very large supply of ABUniverse Sissy diapers someone had ordered. "DAHVIE! Can you come help me with the groceries?!" Jayy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dahvie yelped in surprise and almost dropped his laptop, shutting it and setting it aside. "S-Sure!" The man rushed down the stairs and put the food away in record time before running back upstairs to his room.

"Well that was weird." Jayy said, throwing away the plastic bags. _Later that night..._ Dahvie had come up with a plan. He really wanted to be back in diapers, but there was no way he could explain having some if Jayy ever found them. Unless he _needed_ them. The short singer had decided that he would make himself start wetting the bed and having a few 'accidents' during the day until Jayy decided he needed to wear diapers to protect himself.

Once he made sure Jayy was asleep, Dahvie had gone into the kitchen and gotten a spill-proof bowl for toddlers he had bought for candy and filled it with warm water, then taken it back up to his room. "Alright, let's hope this works when you do it on yourself..." he mumbled as he put it on his nightstand and laid down, sticking his hand in the bowl while he tried to sleep. After a few minutes of shifting around, he finally fell asleep and hoped his plan would work.

_The next morning..._ Dahvie sat up and yawned, rubbing at his eyes. He squirmed a bit, feeling something wet beneath him. His eyes shot wide open and he threw back the covers, revealing a large wet patch on his pants and sheets. He smiled and hid the bowl of water in the almost empty drawer before making himself look upset. "JAYY!" he yelled desperately. A moment later Jayy stumbled in, yawning. "What is it Dahvs? It's not even seven yet..."

Dahvie looked down between his legs before looking up at Jayy. "Did you get your period or something?" the screamer tiredly joked as he shuffled over to the bed, looking between Dahvie's legs. "Oh...Fuck, did you really...?" Dahvie nodded, hanging his head to hide his tiny smile. "Sorry man. Why don't you go shower, I'll take care of the sheets." "A-Are you sure?" Jayy nodded, helping Dahvie up and gently pushing him out of the room.

Dahvie smirked as he closed the bathroom door. "Hey, when you change out of those pajamas, leave them outside the door." Jayy called quietly through the door. Dahvie stripped and did so before hopping into the shower. Jayy took Dahvie's sheets and pajamas downstairs to the laundry room, lost in thought. "He's never wet the bed...His mom even told me he never even wet his diapers during the night when he was a baby..." he said to himself as he put the soiled objects into the washer.

"He must've had a nightmare or something, that's the only explanation." he decided and went to start breakfast. Soon Dahvie came downstairs in fresh clothes, looking a bit embarrassed. "Hungry?" Jayy asked cheerfully. "Yeah, thanks bro." Jayy hugged him tightly. "Don't stress over it, everyone wets the bed at some point in life. You probably just had a nightmare and it scared you so bad that it happened." Dahvie nodded, taking a few pancakes and starting to eat. _'Phase one; Complete!'_

**~Chapter End~**

**Phoenix:** Yeah yeah, I know it's really short. It's just the intro chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. And to everyone who's made requests, I'm sorry I haven't gotten them posted yet. My computer quit on me so I was without one for a few months. I just got my new one working properly a week ago and I've had a lot of shit to catch up on. Kim, your BOTDF spanking request is ALMOST done. I just need a few more paragraphs and it'll be posted! And to the anon who asked for the MCR one, I'll start that once I have Kim's request done. PEACE OUT.


	2. Phase Two

**Phoenix:** I apologize for the wait. I'm about to move up north and I've had a lot going on lately. I'm gonna write out this chapter until I just can't add anything else that would make sense. My friend gets credit for "The Butt Scoot" because she had a dream about it. I hope you motherfuckers enjoy it! 3

**~Chapter Start~**

A week had passed since Dahvie had first made himself wet the bed, and he had done so three more times during the week, leaving Jayy baffled. The short singer was curretly looking up adult baby diapers in his room, a longing look in his eyes. "They're all so cute...I want to order them soooo bad!" he sighed, imagining himself in the Aww So Cute diapers. "Looks like it's time to start phase two." he mumbled, putting his laptop away and heading downstairs. He dropped in his favorite chair and grinned at Jayy.

"What're we watchin'?" he asked cheerfully. "Bones. It's pretty cool." the screamer said, eyes focused on the TV. "You're just attracted to that tall guy who used to be on Buffy~" Jayy stuck out his tongue. "Maybe I am. He's hot." Dahvie chuckled a bit and watched for a few minutes before suddenly letting out a yelp. Jayy jumped slightly and looked over at him. "What?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow about the singer's strange behavior. He had both hands between his legs and his eyes shut tight, whimpering.

"You okay man?" "N-No!" Jayy got up and went over to Dahvie, eyes widening when he saw that the entire front of the man's jeans were wet. "Fuck, dude. Come on, let's get you some dry clothes." Dahvie whimpered and nodded, slowly getting up and letting Jayy take him upstairs to his room. "What happened? The only time I ever remember you pissing yourself like that was that one time on the All The Rage tour when you had waaaay too much to drink." "I-I don't know...I didn't feel like I had to go..."

Jayy handed Dahvie a clean pair of briefs and some shorts. "I'll go get you a wet rag to clean up with...Just get out of those wet clothes, you'll chaf if you don't." Dahvie nodded and watched Jayy leave, smirking once the screamer was out of sight. "Phase two, complete." he mumbled, his bandmate returning a moment later. Jayy helped him stay standing while he cleaned off and put on the fresh clothes. "Thanks Jayy...You're too kind to me..." "You're my brother, it's really not a problem." he replied.

"Hey, why don't we get some pizza? It might make you feel better." Dahvie just nodded and let Jayy take him downstairs. They ordered some pizza and curled up on the couch, Dahvie cuddled up in Jayy's arms for 'comfort'. "I'm sorry Jayy...I honestly didn't know I had to go..." he whimpered. "Calm down, it's okay man. Shit happens. But, well, if it keeps happening, you should go to a doctor...There might be something wrong." Dahvie just nodded, smirking a bit before watching the TV.

"Can we have a horror movie night?" "Sure, I'll grab Nightmare On Elm Street." The screamer got up and dug through their DVDs, pulling out the movie and popping it in. The pizza got there a few minutes later and they dug in, laughing at a few parts. Dahvie dozed off soon after they finished eating, so Jayy carried him up to bed. After a moment of debate, he decided to sleep with Dahvie incase he wet the bed again. Jayy was a very light sleeper, and if he felt anything wet, he'd be able to wake them both up so Dahvie could get to the bathroom.

He stripped down to his boxers and cuddled into the singer, drifting off. Jayy woke up a few hours later, around 4am, feeling his leg start to get wet. "Shit. DAHVIE WAKE UP!" The singer bolted up, staring at Jayy with wide eyes. He was pulled up and dragged to the bathroom and promptly shoved into it. "Go! You started to wet the bed again!" Dahvie tiredly did his business and went back to Jayy, his face bright red. "Th-Thank you..." he mumbled. Jayy yawned and waved him off. "No problem."

Dahvie hugged him, sniffling. "Don't cry, please. That's why I slept with you, to get you up if you started to, well, you know..." Jayy stroked his hair and led him back to bed. "You should probably change pants." Dahvie nodded and quickly did so, climbing back into bed and knocking out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jayy sighed and went downstairs, making himself some coffee before calling the hospital. "Hello, I'd like to make an appointment for my friend..."

He listened while the on duty nurse babbled, sighing when he finally had a chance to speak. "He started wetting the bed last week out of nowhere. It just happened for the sixth time, though I was able to wake him up before he soaked himself and his bed...He's twenty-eight. Hello? Miss?" Jayy frowned, looking at his phone and seeing she had hung up. "Bitch." he muttered, fixing up his coffee and lounging on the couch. "What am I gonna do? Apparently doctors aren't gonna help us out..."

He sat there for a few hours, thinking until Dahvie got up and shuffled in. "Morning Dahvs." The singer waved and poured himself a up of coffee, cuddling into Jayy. "Well, I tried to call a doctor to set up an appointment earlier, but the bitch hung up on me when I gave her your age..." Dahvie just shrugged. "I thought of something we could do if it keeps happening, but I don't think you'll like it..." Dahvie perked up a bit. "And that would be...?" "Diapers." Dahvie started jumping for joy in his mind, his heart rate increasing.

"I-I mean, if I have to...But I'd be picking them out, cause, well-" "Fine with me. I didn't plan to pick them for you anyways unless you couldn't decide. And it's only a back up plan, nothing solid." Dahvie's face fell a bit, though he yawned to cover it up. "I'll try another doctor later, set an appointment for a few days from now, and if it stops by then, we can cancel." The singer nodded, downing the rest of his coffee. "We need to get ready, there's a signing today at Hot Topic." Dahvie nodded and got up, the two of them going to their rooms to get ready. _'Prepare for phase three!'_

**~Chapter End~**

**Phoenix:** And there's chapter two! Yes, that was Dahvie's thought at the end, before anyone asks. I apologize for this taking so long, I moved and have been without internet because my cousin doesn't have it. Anyone have a guess on what Phase Three is~? First person to get it right BEFORE I post chapter three gets a mini feature in said chapter! I'd like to ask that only those with accounts try, because if you get it right I will have some details to discuss with you. If you have a DeviantART account but not a FanFiction one, then we can discuss things there instead if you get it right before someone else. If you're an anon and you try, please leave your DeviantART name in your review so I can contact you if you win. Hehehe CHRIS GET IN HERE IT'S MOVIE TIME! *puts on Edward Scissorhands and cuddles on the couch with Chris Motionless*


End file.
